The known integrated circuits comprise:                an on-chip electronic component having an active surface in a hermetically sealed cavity and a cover to hermetically seal the cavity, and        an additional electronic component.        
Hereinafter, the term “on-chip electronic component” is understood to mean an electronic component, which is manufactured on the die or chip of the integrated circuit.
Such integrated circuits are used, for example, in mobile phones. In mobile phones, the on-chip electronic component has an active surface within a hermetically sealed cavity and can be, for example, a SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) filter.
The on-chip electronic component is connected to other electronic components to form an electronic circuit. Hereinafter, electronic components are understood to mean electronic components, which perform a specific function and influence the behaviour of the electronic circuit. Typically, electronic components are classified into active and passive components.
Active components include at least two inputs for receiving energy. The energy received by one of these inputs is used to control the energy received by the other input. Such active components are, for example, capable of controlling a voltage or a current to produce a gain or a switching action in the electronic circuit. Examples include transistors and the like.
On the other hand, passive components include only one input for receiving energy and for modifying the received energy. Such passive components are, for example, coils, resistors, capacitors, transmission lines constructive lines and the like.
It is desirable to integrate as many electronic components as possible in a single integrated circuit without increasing its size.